A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronics and more particularly to the field of solid state preamps for optical receivers.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The efficient use of laser communications, particularly for satellites, requires the development of a very sensitive and very high speed (gigabit data rate) optical receiver which is compact and lightweight. Prior receivers of high sensitivity and speed were not completely solid state and, hence, were bulky and not acceptable for use in satellites. Until the present invention, no reliable, completely solid state receiver could approach the sensitivity and speed required for efficient laser communications.